The present invention relates to a launching device for training retriever dogs and the like. The present invention uses a combination of gases to launch a projectile into the air using a remote control device.
When training a dog, the trainer needs someone to shoot a gun and throw an object into the air, usually taking up time, energy and money. Currently a dog training apparatus which fires projectiles into the air uses blank cartridges, such as ones used in guns and the like, or gases for firing a projectile into the air. This method is effective but is time consuming in that each time the apparatus needs to be reloaded a new blank cartridge has to be installed in place of the used one, such methods can prove to be dangerous and the projectile must be replaced each time when fired. An example of the above apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,307,529 (White et al) which discloses a remote control dummy launcher or bumper launcher for training retrieving dogs, which allows a trainer to launch a dummy from the device. The device is disclosed as using a gas which fires a single dummy but is not reloading such that a second dummy can be fired without the trainer having to put on a second dummy.
The present invention is arranged to launch a number of projectiles one at a time into the air at different positions in a field or the like, allowing the trainer to train a dog in a shorter period of time and using less energy.
According to one aspect of the invention there is provided a launching device for training dogs to retrieve comprising:
a plurality of projectiles arranged to be launched by the launching device of the type which can be retrieved by the dog;
a projectile mount arranged to support the projectiles such that the projectiles can be positioned one at a time to be launched automatically;
a gas chamber wherein the gas is arranged to produce a force to launch the projectile;
an actuating arrangement to actuate the gas in the gas chamber;
at least one gas supply container for supplying the gas to the chamber;
a remote operating means to launch the projectiles from a distance;
and a valve arrangement for monitoring the amount of gas entering the gas chamber.
Preferably the projectile mount is on a shaft having an axis in which the projectile mount can rotate and drive by a motor, wherein a disk is mounted at a respective end of the shaft arranged to rotate about the axis, wherein a plurality of engaging members are on an outer edge of the disk for engaging a switch, wherein the switch is arranged to stop rotation of the motor such that the projectile is in position to be launched, wherein the switch defines the actuating arrangement such that when the engaging members engage the switch the flow of gas to the gas chamber is stopped and ignited, wherein the actuating arrangement has a sparking device mounted on the gas chamber for igniting the gas;
the sparking device is actuated by the switch when engage by the engaging member.
Preferably the gas is a combination of oxygen and propane in separate supply containers.
Preferably the remote operating means is arranged to start rotating of the shaft.
One embodiment of the invention will now be described in conjunction with the accompanying drawings in which: